The costumes and cosmetics used by performers in theatrical and cinematic performances are complex and must be applied with care to obtain the desired visual effects on stage or under harsh lighting. Most theatrical actors and actresses prepare for performances backstage, where space is limited and lighting is often poor or nonexistent. Additionally, some theatrical production companies in better known venues or in television and movie productions will provide makeup artists for the actors. It is frequently difficult for these makeup artists to properly make up a large cast when they have limited space for their materials and little time before performances or between scenes to spend with each individual.
Lighted make up mirrors are known in the art but do not adequately address the unique difficulties faced in backstage areas. Some are small in size and are designed for personal home use. Others are bulky and require special stands that make the mirror less appropriate for a crowded and bustling backstage environment.
Conventional make up stations are generally custom-built, and often require the coordination of a number of different contractors to complete installation. Custom built make up stations require the labor of multiple tradeworkers to complete. To complete the construction of a custom built make up station requires at least a carpenter, a glazier and an electrician and often a cabinet maker and a countertop fabricator. Consequently, a custom built make up station can be expensive and time consuming to build and install.
In addition, the conventional design of a make up station includes a mirror surrounded by a row of incandescent lamps. Incandescent lamps are preferred for their warm color temperature which is similar to natural light and the lighting used in theater and cinematic production. In addition, incandescent lamps are inexpensive and readily available. Typically, lampholders are placed generally on the same plane as the mirror and the lamps themselves extend forward of the mirror. With this arrangement, images of the lamps are reflected in the mirror causing glare and the distracting presence of the bulb images in the periphery of the mirror.
Thus, there exists a need in the theatric and cinematic industries for a lighted make up station that is appropriate for backstage use and that can be supplied in an economical fashion. Further, it would be desirable if the make up station provided even illumination, with distracting reflections reduced or eliminated.